stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead
"Undead ranged unit that throws its own poisonous guts." - Official Stick Empires Game Guide Descriptions The Dead are lifeless corpses that follow any command. They feel no pain and can surpass any form of torture--this includes the extreme, brute force of a Dark Knight's axe, the dreaded arrow rain of the Archidon, fire bolts from the Albowtross, boulders tossed by Enslaved Giants, or any form of poison. They are, however, extremely and utterly stupid. Though they have knowledge to follow commands, they have not the degree of understanding to know why they were given such a command, why they fight, or even analyze the battlefield to see if odds are against them. The Deads are rotten flesh, decaying corpses and disembodied beings that have been reincarnated by Medusa and the Marrowkai to serve Chaos's army. They are dumb, not knowing even why they fight for Chaos. Stats Role in Chaos Deads, doing low damage due to merely throwing their guts, and having high health for feeling no pain, serve obviously as cannon fodder and distractions for Chaos, while the more lethal Dark Knights or perhaps the Marrowkai deliver the much more painful fury Chaos hides. Apart from that, they also serve as Chaos's primary infantry unit. They serve in large swarms, often overwhelming enemies. These swarms come usually in groups of six or seven--much larger than Order's primary squadron, consisting only of three Swordwraths and one Spearton or Shadowrath. Specialty The Deads can be compared to Giants. Both have learned the Way of Throwing. But they are also different in many ways, apart from their size. The Deads cannot evolve or learn any new art of weaponry, while the Giants, although also dull, evolve and have now learned how to use three weapons--the most out of any nation. Deads serve as cannon fodder, mainly, while more vicious allies attack. They also serve as saboteurs due to their poisonous abilities. Apart from that, they serve as Chaos's primary squadron, coming in squads usually numbering around seven men. History The Deads are the most numerous of all other races--even more numerous than all of Order combined. This is because they are remnants of other nations Chaos has conquered. Since Chaos has taken over countless nations, their numbers grow more fierce. Deads come into being by a ritual from the Marrowkai. They give life to dead bodies so they may serve Chaos. Though, not all surpass this ascension. Many die in the process--their remains turning into heaps of ash, much like the Magikill. Many Deads also often finish with several body parts missing, thus making them inappropriate for battle. They are either killed, forced to labor or used for many tests along with other prisoners of war. The Dark Knights, holding majority of Chaos's prisoners, have a choice of what to do with them: They may either subject the prisoner to pain and torture--much to the pleasing of Dark Knights, kill them, use them for training, or turn them into Deads or Eclipsors. Being turned into a Dead while alive is a very painful process. Most do not even survive--their bodies become so broken or they now hold so much pain that they cannot be of value to Chaos and are thus given to the Marrowkai or the Dark Knights. Deads are the 2nd Nation Conquered By Chaos. READ: The Conquering Of Chaos Ranged Unit Comparison Archidons The Deads are a challenge for the Archidonis, for they have immense armor, opposed to the Archidons, whose health is very low. Therefore, in a duel, the massive point-blank, flesh-piercing arrows of an Archidon won't be much good against a Dead. Conversely, the soft, fleshly, low-damaging gut-projectiles of a Dead will still deal critical damage to an Archidion, not to mention the critical damage poison deals. Albowtross The flying crossbowmen still have trouble with Deads, an unupgraded Allbowtross cannot defeat a Dead even without Poison Guts, although an upgraded Allbowtross can pierce through the armor of a Dead without Poison Guts and kill it. But whenever poison meets the guts of a Dead, the Deads can defeat the Allbowtross fairly easy. Eclipsor Eclipsors do even worse against Deads because their arrows do not pierce the armor of a Dead the way Allbowtross. An Eclipsor will always lose to a Dead, poison guts or not. Deads are one of the best counters to Eclipsors, and for that reason the Eclipsors feel very grateful that they are on the same side as them. They secretly despise Deads for their stupidity and their fighting techniques, but they don't dare oppose them. Giants Both Giants, regardless if they are for Order or Chaos, are more than capable of dealing with a Dead and suffer very little damage, even if their guts are venomous. However, Deads are far more numerous than the Giants, and a large squad can severely poison a giant to the point of death. Abilities 'Poison guts - '''Deads have only one ability, known as "Poison Guts". This lets the Deads throw guts which deal extra poisonous damage overtime. Since it is not permanent, they can choose to turn the ability off at will. This ability costs 20 mana to poison an enemy, so if you have many deads it is best to toggle off poison guts unless you have an extremely huge mana pool. '''TIP: '''Use this ability to turn Deads into the backbone of the army, and assassinate Merics as fast as you can. Homeworld The Deads are created by the Marrowkai from the corpses of their enemies and allies. It is unknown where they are sent upon creation. The only bit of information on their homeland is that they originate from Graveyards and corpses. Campaign Deads will appear after Order's forces have captured the territory of the Juggerknights. They will be most numerous in this level than any other Chaos level, and will be seen with their own statue. Deads will be created onforth with Poison. There is a slight chance for it to be off, though, so luck will be a factor in this level. After defeating the Deads, the player will still be able to see them throughout the Campaign as Chaos's support units. A basic stadgy is to have eletric wall and cure build 2 magikill and then speatons and merics at an even amount speartons are a meat sheild here eletric wall will kill all of the deads it hits Trivia *'2nd '''Nation Conquered by Chaos. They were ALREADY created by Marrowkai, then were rounded up and taken to be the ranged force and backbone of Chaos. *The deads seem to only rip their guts for throwing even though they have many more available body parts to launch at the enemy. *Deads have practically infinite amounts of guts to throw as projectiles at the enemy. *Deads are one of the slowest races of Inamorta, making retreat a virtual impossibility as almost any unit can immediately catch up with them. *Deads are also Zombies in other way but Deads throw their Guts not like Zombies who bite then turn the victim like a zombie. *Deads are the Chaos's main Ranged force *They are deadly when in large numbers, especially they are good also to support battling the Giants *Ripping out their guts never seems to affect them. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos units